


Pundit Profile

by Classchic1



Series: It Could Happen To You [1]
Category: Fake News RPF, Journalism RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: This is a retelling of Keith Olbermann's life...cause it's fiction. ;)
Series: It Could Happen To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910341
Kudos: 2





	Pundit Profile

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Strongman Brian Shaw, Strongman Eddie Hall, and Marvel’s Wilson Fisk! Also, the day to day life was greatly inspired by Rachel Maddow’s work schedule.

** Name: _Keith Theodore Olbermann_ **

Appearance:

Hair Color: Salt and Pepper

Eye Color: Grey

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Height: 6’ 7”

Weight: 350-410lbs

Chest: 60”

Arms/Biceps: 23”

Waist: 50”

Shoe Size: 16

<><><><><><><>

Family History and Friends:

Birth: January 27, 1959

Parents: Theodore and Marie Olbermann

Sibling(s): Jeannie and *Ingrid

Other Family: John Olbermann (paternal grandfather) and Heinrich Werner (maternal grandfather)

Friends: Dan Patrick, Rachel Maddow, Jon Stewart, Stephen Colbert, Anderson Cooper, Shep Smith, Ed Shultz, Lawrence O’Donnell, Melissa Herris Perry, Eugene Robinson, Al Sharpton, Chris Matthews, Wolf Blitzer, Glenn Ross, Mark Felix, Bill Kazmaier, and Nick Best

Ancestry: Theodore’s family is German and Icelandic while Marie’s family is German. 

<><><><><><><>

Other Facts 1:

Ailment(s): Restless Leg Syndrome, Asthma, Upset Equilibrium, Mild Celiac Disease 

Job(s): ESPN (92’-97), Fox Sports Net (98’-01’), and MSNBC

Home Address: 41 west 87th street new york ny 10024

<><><><><><><>

Other Facts 2:

Most of the men in Keith’s family are quite strong due to a genetic defect with their MSTN gene, which is commonly called the Hercules Gene. But Keith on the other hand has a mutation of this defect that makes his body store his body fat as subcutaneous fat instead of visceral fat. 

But in following a doctor’s orders, Keith decided to become more active and essentially got tricked into the sport strongman. But he found it very fun and interesting and a little familiar. But due to his somewhat unorthodox training, Keith hasn’t suffered from any weight related issues such as high cholesterol, high blood pressure, sleep apnea, etcetera. 

He eats 7,000ish calories a day. But he does split this up. He eats 3,000 in the morning while the remaining 4,000 is spread throughout the day. He exercises for three to four hours every day. He works out when he gets up in the morning, a light workout after lunch, and at night. 

<><><><><><><>

Food Details:

Breakfast: 1.5 cups gluten-free oatmeal, 8 egg whites, 9 Tbsp peanut butter (3 tbsp=1 egg), 1 avocado Snack: 2 high protein fudge bars, 1oz Walnuts 

Lunch: 10oz Chicken, 2 sweet potatoes(total 15 oz), 2 tbsp Olive Oil 

Snack: 2 high protein fudge bars 

Dinner: 8 oz Red Meat or a lot Oysters, 1.5 cup brown rice(long grain), 1 oz walnuts 

Snack: 10oz 4% Cottage Cheese, 1 tbsp Almond Butter 

Post Workout Snack: blue berry smoothie

<><><><><><><>

Day in the Life:

4 am: Wake up time varies due to his RLS. From there he exercises for three hours and thirty minutes.

7:30 am: Breakfast, which consists of 3,000 calories, as he reads about interesting sports stats.

9 am: Arrive at MSNBC office at 30 Rockefeller Plaza. Read “The Note” which is the internal staff memo of aggregated news stories prepared by producer.

10 am: Snack in office

11 am: very light workout in the office

12 pm: Immediately go to a staff meeting with the News Director. All producers, assignment editors and on-air people attend. We discuss what’s happened since the morning broadcasts, any stories we’re researching or any packages (series or long-form news format) we’re working on. We also like talking about what’s going on in the world. Also, during this time some people, including himself, have their snacks during the meeting.

1:30pm: Editorial meeting. It’s supposed to happen at 1:30 but usually never happens until 2. It’s a little self-indulgent. They like talking about what’s going on in the world. They talk about a lot of stuff that really has no hope of getting on the show. 

3 pm: Reading. Researching. Writing. Eating Lunch.

4 pm: Intensive one-on-one meetings with segment producers (who will also arrange interviews).

5 pm: Run through stories with the prompter and the use of different camera angles.

6:30 pm: Dinner!

7:30 pm: Makeup. 

7:50 pm: On set!

8 pm: LIGHTS. CAMERA. WHICH OF THESE STORIES WILL YOU BE TALKING ABOUT TOMORROW? FIND OUT NOW ON COUNTDOWN!

9:15 pm: After he takes off his makeup, Keith goes home to workout in his home gym.

9:35 pm: Exercise for an hour.

10:35 pm: After he’s done, he eats a post workout snack and then takes a shower.

10:45 pm: Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> * means this the character died  
> Also, please forgive me if the measurements or food don't add up. I'm simply a fan of Strongman and just guesstimating :)  
> And one more thing, the address I used IS NOT WHERE Mr. Olbermann lives for real. THIS IS FICTIONAL and is in no way to be taken as fact. :)


End file.
